


Don’t You Cry No More

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amara is God, Amara is the new God, Castiel Deserves to be Saved (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Yeah…so I’m just gonna pretend 15x20 didn’t happen. Here’s my take on the ending of Supernatural.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Don’t You Cry No More

**Author's Note:**

> So needless to say that I did not like the ending. As a Dean Girl they did him dirty and Cas and Eileen! Now I know why Jensen Ackles didn’t like the ending and he had every right to! 
> 
> How does this leave it open for a revival or a movie???
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Once all was said and done, and the dust settled, Sam, Dean, and Jack headed back to the bunker. They entered in silence because what was there to say when you defeated God? Then watched his sister become the new one.

There was not much to be said, in that sense. 

The brothers witnessed Amara split from Jack, the boy willingly handing over his godly powers. Only for to then resurrect an archangel and split him from their little brother. Then, she the new God — er _Goddess_ — and the archangel took off for heaven.

Dean supposed now that God really was a woman, someone should tell Arianna she was right.

“Hey Jack,” He said as they descended the familiar metal staircase, breaking through the silence. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure?” The nephelim replied unsurely as he paused by the War Room’s table, “what’s up Dean?”

The question made Dean laugh at the absurdity of it all. He cleared his throat to compose himself. This conversation was a long time coming. 

“I—“ He began unsurely before sighing heavily. “I wanted to say I was sorry. I should have _never_ said you weren’t family, because — because that couldn’t be _further_ from the truth.”

Sam took that as his queue to leave, quietly ducking into the kitchen.

“I mean,” Jack began softly, unsurely. “I killed your—“

“Don’t.” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I know. And I’ve come to terms with that. But at the end of the day, you’re my kid — hell — _all_ of our kids. And it’s my job to look after you, not make you a nuclear freaking bomb to suite my own ends.”

Jack nodded, a small smile creeping to his face. 

This was all he ever wanted, to be accepted by Dean. Cas and Sam showed him their live and affection, but Dean was always so closed off. It was nice to hear what Cas and Sam always assured him of, that Dean cared about him.

“I’m sorry,” The nephelim said as he moved towards Dean, pausing briefly. “for everything.”

“Me too.” Dean replied as he embraced Jack, taking a shuddering breath. “I just — I projected all of my feelings onto you and that wasn’t fair. You didn’t do anything.”

Jack looked up at him then, questioningly.

“What do you mean?”

This was it, eight years of repressed feelings being let out in the open. Dean had to admit, even though it was suffocating it also felt good. It was nice to be able to tell someone about her, about his little girl. 

Even if he’d never gotten to, and never would, get to know her. 

“Did I ever tell you I had a daughter once?”

Jack shook his head as they broke apart.

“No.” He frowned as he sat down at the table, “I — what happened to her?”

Dean’s accompanying laugh, as he too sat down, was quiet and bitter.

“She — uh — she died,” He swallowed thickly. “on a hunt.” 

“Oh.” Jack’s tone was sad and sympathetic.

Maybe it would have been nice to have a sister.

“I’m sorry.” He replied, unsure of what else to say. “That — that must have been hard for you.”

Dean nodded.

“She was a lot like you,” His replied softly with a smirk, “not human, that is. But she just wanted to belong.”

“What was she?” Jack quipped, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him.

Dean could picture the little heart necklace sitting on his nightstand at that very moment.

“She was an amazon. And her name was Emma.” 

“So she was half-human,” He echoed him, a sparkle in his eye. “like me?”

Dean nodded, swallowing thickly.

He wouldn't ruin Jack relationship with Sam by telling the kid that Sam shot his own niece. If Dean knew Jack he’d go to Sam later and truth would eventually come out. It would nice to see his brother squirm, all these years later, when the truth came out.

After insisting that Emma wasn’t his, it would be a long time coming. 

“Yes,” He said as he ran a hand along the table, “And — she — uh — she got shot. She was a kid in a teenager’s body and she didn’t have a shot in hell at a normal life. But she was mine.”

Jack looked grave.

“So —“ He began hesitantly, “did I remind you of her?”

Dean thought he almost sounded hopeful.

“Absolutely,” His voice cracked emotionally, “I-I think I held it against you for so long because Sam — he just accepted you without hesitation. But — but he couldn’t do the same for my daughter.”

Jack just stared at him confusedly.

“I don’t understand?” He said as Dean rose.

“I think that’s something you have to discuss with Sam.”

“Discuss what with me?” Sam quipped as he walked into the room, sticking his phone in his pocket.

“Nothing,” Dean said as he noticed the motion, “Did Amara really do it?”

Sam broke out into a wide grin.

“Eileen, Donna, Jody, the girls, Charlie, and everyone else are back,” He replied brightly. “and I don’t just mean the apocalypse world hunters. Kevin and our Charlie are alive too.”

Dean stopped what he was doing and gaped at his brother.

“ _Our_ Kevin and Charlie?” He grinned, “Wait — if they’re alive then does that mean—“

The buzzing of Dean’s phone silenced them all.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it without hesitation.

“Hello?” Dean asked, almost holding his breath in anticipation. 

“Dean?” Came a familiar voice on the other end, “Is that you?”

“Cas?” He croaked, “I — what — _how_ are you — where are you?”

The angel’s laughter rang out like a bell bringing a smile to Dean’s face.

“I think I’m in Sioux Falls?”

“Sioux Falls?” He laughed, “Looks like Amara has a sense of humor. Hold on, I’m on my way.”

Jack moved to follow Dean but Sam held him back.

“I think this is one that Dean’s gotta do on his own.”

Jack nodded in understanding and smiled as the man in question bolted towards the garage. 

* * *

Castiel watched as the barn doors opened, feeling his heart flutter. He caught sight of a familiar bow-legged hunter looking around cautiously, shotgun in hand. How familiar a scene this way, almost as if they’d both been transported back to that day. Except this time their roles were reversed, in more ways than one.

When they locked eyes, Dean couldn’t help but smirk.

“Who are you?” The words seem to come tumbling out as he approached the angel.

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel’s response was neigh on automatic.

Without even thinking, Dean closed the distance between them pressing his lips against Castiel's. Their kiss wasn’t anything gut-wrenching or passion filled, but it was perfect for them. This kiss held all the words that neither could voice, a simple promise of sorts.

It was both of them recognizing something that was years in the making.

After a long moment, Dean pulled back. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Cas’s rosy cheeks and shy smile. He placed a hand behind Cas’s head and placed his forehead against the angel’s. He closed his eyes and just savored the moment.

“I’m not going anywhere,” He replied softly as Dean opened his eyes. “Amara made sure of that.”

“Good,” Dean chuckled, “Because I love you too and I can’t have you flying back to Heaven without you knowing that."

“Dean,” Cas said causing the hunter to really look at him, “I’m not going back to heaven, at least, not for a longtime anyway.”

He stared at Castiel for a moment before the realization dawned on him.

“You’re human?” He gasped in surprise.

“It was the condition of my release from the empty,” Cas replied with a shrug. “so that I may never be so nosy ever again.”

Dean belted out a laugh at that.

“Then I guess it’s the two of us against the world,” He joked as he moved his hand from Cas’s head to intertwine it with one of his. “And Sam and Jack.”

“Speaking of Sam and Jack,” Cas quipped as they walked towards the Impala, “How are they? What happened after I—“ 

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he hopped into the driver’s seat.

“Cliffnotes version,” He said as he started the Impala and pulled out into the road. “Chuck snapped everyone away, besides me, Sam, Jack and Micheal, unknowingly. We teamed up with a Micheal to lure Chuck out into the open. Jack absorbed God’s powers and rendered him human. He then spit from Amara who became the new God and she restored his nephelim powers.”

“Wow,” Cas breathed in shock, “Chuck’s human?”

Dean nodded with a rather satisfied smile at that. 

“Left him on the side of the road,” He grinned, “Amara then split Adam from Micheal, making a copy of Adam’s body which was a little weird. Then she and Micheal went to heaven.”

“What happened to Adam?”   


That always seemed to be the million dollar question.   


“We dropped him off at the nearest bus station,” Dean’s voice took on a more somber tone. “He said he wanted to go home, salvage what was left of his life. We gave him our numbers and told him he was welcome at the Bunker any time.”

Castiel nodded.

It was finally time to go home.

* * *

Dean found himself grinning as he drummed his hands against the Impala’s steering wheel. A golden band on his ring finger glittered in the sunlight. The sound of children’s laughter caused him to look up. Jack and Cas had a kid in both their arms. 

Jack had a little girl while Castiel had a little boy.

Cas was laughing and as he and the boy seemed to he pretending to fly. When they made eye contact Jack and the little girl waved excitedly at him. A tiny golden heart on a simple golden chain hung around the little girl’s neck.

Dean vividly remembered the day that Amara came to him and Cas shortly after their wedding. She’d come to congratulate them but she also came with a gift. Because what kind of Goddess would she be without bringing a gift, especially since she couldn’t come to their wedding?

In her arms was a little bundle, a child both of them would later realize. When the little girl opened her eyes, as soon as she was placed in Dean’s arm, he knew right away who she was. Cas has simply held him as he cried, cradling his — _their_ — daughter to his chest. 

Emma Joanna Winchester, as she would come to be known, was “born” February 3, 2022. Unlike the last time, she was completely human, just like her parents. Jack adored her and doted on her, being the best big brother he could be. Just as Eileen, Charlie, Kevin, and the rest of their family did.

Sam was a little awkward around her at first, rightfully so. However, he would become the Godfather and Uncle to her that he was always destined to be. The boys’ life after Chuck was all about second chances and this was one of the best of them all. Other than Dean and Cas getting together that is. 

“Did you guys have fun?” Dean quipped as he opened the passenger’s door for his husband, pecking him on the cheek.

“Yes Daddy!” Emma chorused as Jack strapped her into her car seat.

“Yes!” The boy, Sam’s son Bobby John, squealed in delight. “We saw all the animals at the zoo.”

“Oh really,” Dean replied with a look to Castiel who shrugged, “All the animals?”

Cas simply rolled his eyes.

“It was really fun,” Jack agreed as he hopped in the car. “I think I could stay there forever.”

That caused Dean and Cas to laugh. 

“Well let’s get you back to your parents kiddo,” Dean said as he locked eyes with his nephew in the back seat. “I’m sure your parents and your Uncle Adam will be happy to see you.”

“How is Eileen?” Jack quipped, “Has she gone into labour yet?”

Dean shook his head.

“Sam took her in about an hour ago,” He said as Cas put a hand over his on the clutch. “Adam’s watching little Mary Ellen and Charlie’s holding down the fort at the bunker.”

“You betting on a boy?” Cas quipped with a knowing smirk. “Or a girl?”

“A girl!” Emma cheered while Bobby groaned.

“I don’t want another sister.” He bemoaned.

“I’ll be happy with whatever this kid is,” He beamed at Cas, “because I thank Amara every day that we’ve got the lives we do.”

Cas squeezed his hand.

“Me too.” He said as he pecked Dean on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too Cas. And don’t you forget it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to squeeze Emma in there ;)
> 
> Never written for Destiel so I hope this was ok! The two of them deserved the world, and each other. The brothers deserved a happy ending, not separate but together.


End file.
